9 con con un twist
by Candy-san
Summary: Que pasa si alos pequeños muñecos de tela los conviertes en humanos la misma pelicula con un lijero twist D
1. Despertando y Conociendo

Hey hola pues ahora comienzo con un nuevo fic de "9" pero ahora en lugar de ser pequeños muñequitos de tela son humanos solo altere un poco la historia como lo notaran pero sigue siendo "9" en esencia xD

Disclimer: "9" le pertenece a "Focus" y a Shane Acker yo solo utilice los personajes para divertir y entretener

PD: _**pensamiento **_

Comencemos

"_Teníamos tanto potencial, tanto que aportar pero desperdiciamos nuestros dones…. __Nuestra siempre cansada búsqueda por la tecnología solo nos llevo as rápido a nuestra destrucción…. Nuestro mundo esta agonizando pero la vida debe continuar"_

Eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo el científico a 9 antes de dejarlo en una especie de cámara donde había suficiente oxigeno para un par de años cuando se acabase esta cámara se abriría dejando ver a un chico de cabello castaño vistiendo un pantalones s de mezclilla una chaqueta negra y una camisa gris de mangas largas

**-**_**Ah ¿donde estoy? (**_pensaba__mientras veía la habitación_** )Que paso….(**_ve el cadáver__del científico_**) Ah que horror por que ahí un cadáver aquí **_(siente su bolsillo que esta en la chaqueta que trae puesta en su pecho el ciper esta arriba de el numero pequeño atrás esta el grande _**) ¿que?…. ¿Que es esto? Un talismán valla que cosa tan rara (**_oye las ventanas chocar y se asoma por ellas_**) OH por Dios que horror ¿habrá alguien…. Vivo ?(**_ve que alguien esta moviéndose por lo bajo_**)Hey! Hey! (h**_abría su boca pero no salían__palabras_**)**_

Por mas que lo intentara no pudo hablar había estado tanto tiempo en la capsula que había olvidado como usar sus cuerdas bucales

-_**Tengo que salir de aquí (salio**_ sin darse cuenta de que había una caja debajo de la mano del científico con un papel que decía "9")-

Al salir lo único que veía eran ruinas y mas ruinas avanzo temeroso pues se escuchaban ruidos extraños el chico castaño de repente vio una luz que provenía de las ruinas no hizo mas que esconderse ya que¿ que tal si era algo malo? así que decidió enfrentarlo con un bat de metal al agacharse por el su pantalón de mezclilla se mancho de tierra pero ni importaba ,lo tomo entre sus manos y abofeteo a esa cosa que tenia luz sin embargo….

-Ah….ah auch!( ve al chico esconderse)- no espera….no temas soy amigo…-

-_**AH pero que eh hecho (**_suelta el bat y ayuda a el anciano a levantarse_**)**_

El anciano tenia un casco por así decirlo era un gran vidrio adherido con algunos metales soldados a un sombrero de hierro que en la parte de arriba tenia un foco muy grande y lo que lo sostenía tenia un botón para apagar el foco y el lo sostenía en su lugar con un alambre de cobre, sus ropas eran cafés con, un chaleco que decía "2" atrás y un pantalón negro

-Ah si no perdí la esperanza..ah "9"-

9 señalaba su garganta

-¿No puedes hablar?... es temporal déjame ayudarte ( le palmea la espalda)

-COF….COF….Ah….Gracias-

-¿Qué es ese bulto en tu bolsillo?-

El chico saco el talismán

-AH! Lo has encontrado!! El…. no deja de dibujar esto!! hahaha-

-E….¿Estamos solos?-

-No….no(se oye un ruido aterrador) ih (lo empuja) shhh escóndete

El chico corrió hasta un coche abandonado

-En el auto entra-

Los sonidos aterradores se escuchaban cada ves mas cerca 9 estaba asustado aparte que el auto tenia un agujero por detrás ese escondite no era tan útil después de todo y para ver la seguridad de su nuevo amigo se asomo por el vidrio

Cuando sin ningún aviso las garras de algo lo golpearon haciendo que chocase contra el piso vio que su arma estaba en el miso y logro tomarla ( las armas son iguales que en la peli) golpeo ala horrible cosa pero esta lo que hizo fue lanzarlo contra el edificio, 9 se asusto y se recorrió asía tras lo que hizo que el claxon de el coche sonara un poco la

Bestia se acerco al cocho e intento inspeccionarlo metía sus garras dentro de este pero no lograba sentir nada y antes de que lograra sentir el cuerpo de 9 algo "ataco" ala bestia una piedra que le había lanzado 2

-Por que no terminas lo que inicias ¡Conmigo!-

La bestia tomo a dos entre sus garras y tomo el talismán que estaba tirado pero no se iba a ir sin antes ver lo que había dentro del coche pero cuando miro ya no había nada lo único que hizo fue lanzar el coche frustrado sin darse cuenta de que 9 estaba detrás de unos escombros sosteniendo su brazo ya que se había lastimado saliendo por la parte destrozada del auto también se había roto la chaqueta pero esa lo de menos seguía ala bestia con todas sus fuerzas pero se desmayo sin darse cuenta que alguien lo estaba mirando desde lo lejos

Al despertar solo ve como alguien esta sosteniendo unas tijeras u unas vendas

-Ah….no(se cae de la cama)-

-Tranquilo….no te are daño(lo ayuda a levantarse)Estas a salvo-

-¿Dónde estoy?

5 tenia un parche en su ojo izquierdo era pelirrojo llevaba una simple camisa roja a rallas horizontales negras una chamarra completamente negra que por detrás decía "5" y unos pantalones negros

-Con nosotros (levanta las tijeras y corta la venda) no esperábamos encontrar a otro (amarra la venda) listo ( coloca las tijeras en su lugar) también repare tu chaqueta pero, si 2 hubiera estado aquí lo habría hecho mejor ¿Me pregunto a donde habrá ido?

-Estaba con el-

-¿Con 2? ¿Dónde….Afuera? ¿Qué…-

-¿Ocultando cosas de mi 5?-

-Ya iba a decirte solo(lo empuja)-

-¿Qué es esto? (ve la chaqueta)-

-Lo descubrí…en la ruinas-

-Y ¿Qué hacías allá? harás que la bestia nos descubra….¡cuantas veces te eh advertido!-

-¡La bestia eso es lo que se llevo a 2!-

-Que?-

-Si nos damos prisa lograremos lavarlo-

-Si se lo llevo se acabo-

-Pero seguía con vida!-

-¡No hay reglas!( entra 8) nuestro invitado párese confundido tal vez pueda obsequiarle ago de claridad

Amenazante 8 les dijo que siguieran a 1 este los llevo hasta un elevador improvisado

8 llevaba una camiseta que en el brazo derecho decia "8" gris tenia una cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su frente que bajaba por su ojo y terminaba en el mentón traía una camisa de mangas largas gris de un pantalón del mismo color

-No lo mato?-

-AH….-

-Ya…- dijo 8

Al llegar al elevador 8 empuja a 9 y este choca contra 5

-Ah…-

-Oye-

-ha ha ha ha-

-sujétate-

En eso el supuesto elevador comienza a subir bruscamente hasta llegar como a una capilla mientras subían 9 pudo observar perfectamente que estaba en una iglesia destrozada y con un avión incrustado en el techo, mientras 1 le sonreía el hombre era canoso muy larguirucho vestía una simple camisa blanca de mangas largas una capa roja y unos pantalones también blancos con una especie de sombrero hacia arriba llegaron y esa capilla estaba rodeada de cosas ( justo como en la peli )…..

-Cuando despertamos en este mundo….todo era caos el hombre y las maquinas se atacaban con fuego y metal-

(Flashback)

-Cuidado…No tenemos como defendernos-

8 levanta el casco

-Encontré a otros-

7 les decía a 5 3y 4 que fueran hasta donde estaban ellos un edificio medio caído pero

aun asi servible pero mientras hacían esto 5 callo gracias a una de las bombas que paso cerca de el y se lastimo un ojo, 2 regresa por el y logra ver el ojo lastimado lo intenta mover antes de que las maquinas los aplasten pero era tarde casi los apastan si no hubiera sido por 7 ella era muy valiente siempre llevava una camisa de manga larga verde con unos pantalones del mismo color pero estos eran sueltos,

cuando llegan 2 les da mascaras de gas que habían encontrado en el susodicho edificio antes de que las maquinas comenzaran a lanzar bombas de gas

(Fin de Flashback)

-El gas acabo con todo y nos empujo……a este santuario aquí esperamos el fin de la guerra lentamente el mundo se puso en silencio….lo único que sobrevive ahora es la bestia seguimos escondidos y seguimos esperando a que también se asilencie-

-¿Pero de donde? ¿Vino por que nos asecha?-

-¡Tus dudas no importan! Debemos protegernos librarnos del peligro ya hemos perdido demasiados amigos-

-Pero el esta con vida-

-Umm-

-¡¿Por qué no quiere escucharme?!-

-¡2 escogió si camino!....sugiero que evites cometer la misma equivocación….anda a la torre vigía y lleva a nuestro invitado-

5 y 9 se dirigieron hacia la torre como se los ordeno 1

Mientras 5 se acercaba a un mira lejos mientras lo abrazaba decía

-Esto fue lo primero que construimos (con tono triste) –

-Aun podemos rescatarlo-

-¿Nosotros? Pero podría estar donde sea-

-Ah se lo llevo allá donde están esas tres estructuras-

5 miro por el mira lejos y respondió

-Oh no…. no se puede ir a ese lugar tenemos reglas-

-¿Por que escuchas a 1?

-Un grupo debe de obedecer a su lider-

-y si no esta en lo cierto-

-Acompáñame….No puede hacerlo solo-

-Yo….no, no lo hare-

-Pero ¿El no te huviera salvado?-

-Mmh ah –

-Bien(le da unas palmadas en el hombro)-

5 siente el parche que le puso 5 en su ojo y se da cuenta de que es lo correcto lo que le dijo 9

-Espera…..Necesitaremos un mapa-

Ya afuera en las ruinas……

-No me molesta tener un solo ojo…..ha así es mejor me concentra mas viendo cosa por cosa entiendes jajaja- viendo por ahí 5 descubre el casco que traía 2

Y 9 descubre el arma que el ya mencionado tenía

-¿Por qué estaba aquí solo?-

Avanzando los alcanzo una ola de viento muy fuerte

-¿Dónde esta el tunel?

-No lo se(el viento se lleva el mapa)-

-Ah espera-

Ambos salen corriendo detrás del mapa y este se queda atorado en una estaca intentándolo quitar 5 piso una madera en mal estado y casi cae si no hubiera sido por 9 que lo ayudo a incorporarse pero en eso el viento saca volando el mapa

-Ai que volver(llega una ola de viento mas fuerte)-

-Claro que no-

9 le señala a 5 un tunel ellos se acercan pero..

-Oh la bestia …..esta obscuro-

-Podemos usar esto –

9 Toma el arma de 2 y le quita los cuchillos dejando un simple palo de hierro después toma el casco y le quita lo que era la parte de cristal y el alambre de cobre lo retorcio para que quedase se colocara dentro del palo de metal al colocarlo cinco enciende el foco…

-Ah 2……se sorprenderia ( vaja la cabeza)

-Lo vamos a encontrar- al entregarle el cuchillo 5 le dice a 9

-Te digo algo te pareses mucho a el….Se te olvida que ai que estar asustado-

Mientras fuera del

-Mmmmh un mapa- ve hacia el túnel

-Oye 5 ¿Tu sabes por que tenemos números en lugar de nombres?-

-Lo único que se es que es en orden que nos fue encontrando el científico lo único que me dijo 2 fue que el científico le dijo que mejor se llamaran por números para que la maquina no nos reconociera y pensara que ya estábamos muertos-

-Supongo que esta bien y tu recuerdas algo antes de despertar?-

-No solo que tenia dos ojos (xD) y tu?-

-No nada-

Llegando ala fabrica

-¿Por qué lo traería aquí?-

Ellos se acercan alo que párese ser un túnel 9 apaga el foco

y se dancuentae todo esta rodeado de petróleo y que alliva ai una especiede carsel en donde esta encerrado 2

-2…….2…- paresia estar muerto no contestava alos llamados de 5

-Savia que vendrias-

-Creí que…-

-Shh-

Pues bn hasta aquí le dejo nos vemos


	2. Bestia Alada

**Bueno hoy vengo con la siguiente parte del Fic **

**También quisiera aclarar algunos puntos**** de el capitulo anterior (eso sonó muy caricatura xD) **

**Algunas de las cosas como ya lo habrán notado como la conversación de 5 y 9 sobre el por que números y no nombres eso vino por completo de mi loca imaginación xD y pues también las descripciones como la 7 están incompletas ya que me falto describir como es su cabello xD y pues sobre las bestias son completamente idénticas solo imagínenselas 2 veces mas grandes y algunas cosas como el casco de 7 lo cambiare **

**Pues ya que aclare algunos puntos xD (por que esa era mi angustia) sin más preámbulo comencemos **

**PD: **_**Pensamiento**_

_**PD2: Este esta muy largo demasiado así que pónganse cómodos **_

-Shhhh-

2 Había señalado hacia arriba donde 9 vio que la bestia gato estaba moviendo unos escombros muy ocupada lo que el aprovecho 9 para intentar sacar a 2 de la jaula

Pero la bestia los logro escuchar, Atacándolos la bestia caco volando la jaula de 2 y 5 y fueron atacados con las garras de la bestia 5 callo hasta donde estaba 2 y 9 quedo indefenso delante de la bestia solo con el bastón con el foco, lo tomo y encendió el foco la bestia se distrajo pero siguió atacando 9 con sus garras e hizo que este cayera hasta donde estaban 2 y 5 cuando se levanta se da cuenta que la bestia no esta 5 traía sus cosas agarro una especie de arpón para atacar a la bestia pero las varillas de metal lo único que hicieron fue rebotar de repente se escuchan extraños sonidos de una cuerda girando en eso se dan cuenta de que hay una persona agitando la ya mencionada cuerda esta ataca ala bestia provocando que se le reviente un ojo la ya mencionada persona se monta en la bestia haciendo piruetas impresionantes y después con un arma de doble filo esta lo decapita al caer el cadáver de la bestia ya decapitada la persona baja con toque un tanto amenazante sus ropas eran completamente verdes una camisa de mangas largas y unos pantalones muy sueltos traía un casco que no dejaba ver parte de su cara (para ser mas exactos un casco de guerrillero como en el que se ocultan 1 y los demás en la película ) esta persona asusto a 2,5 y 9 y al levantar el casco para que vieran todo su rostro

-¡7!-

-¡Que maravilla!-

-_**Valla si que hermosa-**_

2 A braza a 7 a lo que ella responde un tanto confundida pero se lo regresa, la chica traía el pelo corto por eso los chicos no la lograron reconocer

-Has vuelto ala vida-

-Jamás perdí la vida (le entrega el mapa) al fin han decidido luchar (mira hacia 9)-

-Te lo devuelvo-

-¿Donde estabas escondido? –

Ah pues yo…. (Mira hacia el cadáver de la bestia donde esta 2 diciéndole de cosas ala bestia)

-Maldita bestia del…toma (la patea) auch...OH (llega 5) jaja OH-

(Esta parte la detesto D:)

9 ve el talismán tirado en el piso y se da cuenta de que ahí una especie de ranura que encaja completamente con ella lo coloca y….

-No espera (2 intenta sacarlo) no sabemos lo que puede….-

De un momento a otro el talismán se abrió 2 empuja a 9 y de repente unos rallos de color verde atrapan a 2 metiéndose por su boca y sus ojos quitándole el alma y dejando caer el cadáver alado de 9 todos sorprendidos van a ver el cadáver de 2

-¡No!... 2… (5 lloriquea)-

9 No pudo ni arrepentirse ya que una maquina había comenzado a despertar, 5,7 y 9 salieron corriendo amas no poder hasta que llegaron a un abismo y la maquina había despertado por completo 5 la intento atacar con su arpón pero 7 desvío su brazo a una especia de palanca gigante en el que la munición con un cable largo se atoro 7 abraza a sus compañeros y los hace saltar

-¡Salten!-

Elles llegan a una un especie de piso mientras 7 cae pero se sostiene de un palo de metal que esta salido en el supuesto piso donde estaban 5 y 9 se comienza a mover sacando cosas como metales y cosas para soldar las cosas iban a caer encima de 9 y 5 pero 9 logra empujar a 5 y hace que estos caigan mientras la maquina estaba a punto de atacar a 7, 9 recoge sus cosas y por accidente prende el foco lo que hace que la maquina se distraiga logrando salvar a 7 pero ahora los perseguía a el y a 5

-Rápido date prisa 9-

Estos últimos corrieron mientras la maquina volteaba a ver donde estaba 7 pero ella ya no estaba

9 y 5 estaban escondidos debajo de un una pueda gigante abrazados ya que el espacio era reducido de un momento a otro se comienzan a escuchar cosas en las tuercas de la parte de arriba de la maquinaria lo que hace que la maquina se distraiga

-¡¿Qué están esperando?!(Susurra 7)-

Los tres salen corriendo a todo los que les daban sus piernas

-¡No se atrasen!.... ¡Rápido chicos!-

Ellos llegaron a un túnel que era una especie de tubería larga que daba hacia el exterior los tres salieron desesperadamente de ahí y se refugiaron entre los escombros

-No deberíamos haber venido ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! (le grita 5 a 9)

-No lo savia…No de verdad perdón….Lo lamento mucho-

-¿Qué creíste que pasaría?-

La fabrica había comenzado ah sacar humo y se empezaban a escuchar cosas raras dentro de esta

-OH no ¿Qué hará ahora?-

-Se sonde buscar las respuestas-

7 Se pone sus casco nuevamente y 5 la sigue dejando a 9 atrás este los siguió alo que parecía ser una biblioteca dentro de ella encontraron varios libros tirados y una pintura 9 enciende el foco mirando detenidamente el cuadro

-A si es ¿Cómo era todo?- (cabe destacar que todos ellos no recuerdan nada de su vida hasta que despiertan en medio de la guerra)

-¡No se queden!- Grita 7 desde mas lejos

Ellos se reúnen con 7 en una especie de sala donde había un libro muy grade lleno de hilos y la sala era gigante llena de libros e hilos que unían a los estantes donde estaban al libro había pegamento tirado por todos lados y una botella con una serpiente de dos cabezas de un momento a otro se escuchan pasos y detrás del libro gigantesco salen 2 personas completamente iguales sus ropas eran camisas de manga larga azules y pantalones blancos con unas capuchas del color de la camisa ambos vestían iguales su cabello de color castaño eran unos niños pequeños como de 12 años

-Estaban aquí todo este tiempo- Dice 5 con alegría de verlos vivos y revolviendo el cabello junto ala capucha de uno de los chicos

-Son Mellizos-

Alo que estos dos se esconden detrás de 7 y 5 pero después se acercan a 9 con unas cámaras tomando fotografías del inspeccionándolo

-Estaban ocultándose…Se habían perdido buscando respuestas-

El flash de las cámaras cegaba a 9 , alo que 5 y 7 responden riéndose

-Ja ja Catalogan cosas – dice 7 divertida

Los mellizos habían tomado el foco lo viéndolo y catalogándolo mientras ellos se distraían haciendo esto 7 con tono preocupado les dice

-Necesitamos su ayuda es que algo departamos…-

9 la interrumpe

-No yo lo desperté….Es feo y terrible-

Los mellisos no hablaron compartieron entre ellos unas extrañas señas ( lenguaje de mudo para ser exacto) y miraron a 9 para que lo siguiera poniendo el foco en su lugar avanzaron hasta el libro enorme y comenzaron a mover las paginas cuando 9 vio un recorte

-¡Es eso!-

Los mellizos jalaron una cuerda que hizo que uno de los estantes se moviera 3 y 4 guiaron a 9 y a los demás a un especie de elevador que consistía de solo una simple palanca y un piso de metal, Movieron la palanca y el elevador se comenzó a mover llegando así hasta donde estaba el estante se bajaron del elevador colocándose frente al estante lo muy grande con muchos libraron y en el centro estaba una noticia de un periódico

-"Sorprendente nuevo invento brillante científico crea al" cerebro""-

En eso 4 comienza ah proyectar desde su cámara un video

(la grabación)

-"Nuestro canciller presento el mas grande avance tecnológico a todo el mundo camaradas hoy amanece la nueva era bienvenidas ala era de la "maquina " creara maquinas a su imagen y semejanza maquinas de paz que brillaran en un gloriosa época de prosperidad para el estado……."Se declara la guerra"…….."Las maquinas se ponen en nuestra contra"…Se les solicita a todos los residentes que pongan atención a este nuevo aviso "científico enemigo del estado"…La ciencia a volteado su mano siniestra contra nosotros…pueblo de nuestro poderoso estado únanse conmigo contra el puño de hierro de la maquina" –

(Fin de grabación)

-_**Pero que eh hecho-**_

-Pero lo que lo despertó era redondo y…tenía unos símbolos dibujados-

Lo gemelos se miraron compartieron entre ellos unas señas y alzaron los brazos para hacerse entender de que no sabían de lo que el estaba hablando 9, El tomo una pluma y comenzó a dibujar

-Los símbolos correspondían encajaban ala perfección…Con la maquina como si estuvieran hechos para ella-

-Eso es lo que 6 siempre dibuja-

-¿6?-

-2 Coleccionaba sus dibujos siempre lo estaba estudiando-

-Debo verlos-

7 No estaba conforme con eso así que reclamo

-¿Qué? Volver con 1 para que…. Pueda encerrarnos mientras esta pesadilla deambula (se coloca su casco) jamás-

Salio de la habitación haciendo piruetas increíbles mientras bajaba del estante

5 y 9 se apresuraron en llegar ala iglesia

Al entrar estaba todo obscuro

-Ah donde los habrá puesto deben estar por aquí ( agarra uno de los dibujos ) mira aquí aquí (extiende e dibujo) ¿Ves?-

9 encendió el foco pero al hacerlos 8 los atrapo y los llevo con 1 ellos ya arriba le explicaron lo que ellos habían hecho

-Que han despertado ¿Qué?....Que….¡Bestias!¡Se los advertí!

-Se los advirtió-

-¡Ahora nos han puesto a todos en un peligro inimaginable! Me atrevo a preguntar ¿tuvieron fortuna y salvaron a 2? ¡Claro que no!..¡Por perseguir a ese gran absurdo han puesto en riesgo todo por lo que hemos trabajado!...-

-¡¿Y que es lo que hacia dos afuera señor?!-

-Yo lo mande a sondear-

-¡No comprendo el sentido uno no envía a un anciano a!....OH Escuche ai que descubrir que sucede –

De repente se escucha como en tintero se cae y de obscuridad sale un chico con todas sus ropas llenas de tinta la camisa blanca ya estaba completamente llena de tinta negra y los pantalones de mezclilla completamente manchados de la misma tinta su cara no se quedaba atrás y su pelo era por completo negro y sus ojos eran irregulares una mas grande que el otro, sostenía un dibujo de el talismán

-La fuente…La fuente…Debes volver ala fuente-

-Es esto (le muestra el dibujo a 1) Es lo que despertó ala maquina ¿Que es lo que sabes de esto? –

-Es…-

1 hizo sonar su bastón molesto le reclamo a 9 y 5

-Ustedes ya no son de fiar no dejare que nos arriesguen mas( 8 se acerca) Susúrralos-

-Su…¿Qué?-

-Eres un iletrado cretino…¡Quítales lo que lleven!

8 comenzó a despojar a 9 y a 5 de sus pertenencias a 9 del mapa y a 5 le trataba de quitar las cosas que traía cargando en su espalda como el arpón y sus municiones pero…

-Oye déjalo- Dice 9 con un tono enfadado

Alo que 8 responde lanzándolo hacia el piso casi cayendo por el precipicio que tenia la capilla por donde subía y bajaba el supuesto elevador

9 se lavando molesto de su casi caída y tomo el valor para decirle a 1 lo que pensaba de el

-¡No eres más que un cobarde!-

8 Había dejado a 5 para darle la paliza de su vida a 9 este levanto el bastón con el foco que tenia pero 1 no bajo con el bastón que el poseía

-Como te atreves a retarme…al que a mantenido al mundo a salvo estos años…Pero desde que apareciste todo a sido un desastre eres una ruina ¡Una peste! ¡Guiado por cosas absurdas y necedades!-

-Y tu no ves ni tu sombra ¡Te guía solamente el miedo!-

De un momento a otro en el vitral se vio una sombra de una especie de pájaro muy grande y aterrador

-Muchas veces el miedo es la respuesta indicada-

En ese momento entro una bestia alada muy aterradora tirando carbón caliente que había en la habitación incendiando parte de ella mientras la bestia los atacaba 1 trato de huir por un pasadizo secreto que había en la habitación mientras 8 lo defendía pero el ave lo ataco airándolo cerca de 1 que ya estaba por irse los demás trataron de huir por el lado del elevador, mientras corren la bestia alada ataco a 9 tarándolo al piso junto con su bastón 5 lo recoge, es casi atrapado por la bestia gracias a su caída

-¡9!-

-5 corre-

Ellos hacen bajar al elevador y 9 la alcanza a subir y el se sujeta de una de las cuerdas y cae dentro de el elevador junto con 6 y 5 la bestia alada corta los cables lo que provoca que el elevador se deshabilite y choque contra las maderas de la iglesia sacando a 9 volando lejos de los demás mientras 5 y 6 estaban en la parte de abajo

-¡9!-

.Sigan adelante buscare como bajar-

El sale por un vitral rota hacia un techo y logra ver a 1 y 8 correr a lo largo de este techo mientras la bestia los perseguía, 1 por la prisa casi cae y se sostiene de unas tejas que no están en su lugar 8 decide enfrentar ala bestia aventándole una lanza, pero lo único que logro fue herirla un poco y hacer que esta se fuera para enfrente y se llevase a 8 consigo este cae y también se sostiene pero este gracias a una vara de metal que estaba mal colocada, 5 y 6 bajaban por las escaleras y viendo como estaba la situación decidieron acercarse donde estaba el problema ellos estaban literalmente encima de el avión estrellado que estaba en la iglesia, Mientras 1 era rescatado por 9 la bestia había alcanzando estabilizarse e intento atacar a estos últimos con un arpón que tenia en su cola, 9 se da cuenta que había un pedaso de metal que relucía por la luz del sol este lo levanta y por el reflejo la bestia falla y en lugar de darles a ellos lo único que logro fue que esta chocase con una armadura que traía en la espalda 8 (olvide mencionar esto en la descripción pasada),8 cae al piso, y la flecha se atora en las maderas lo que provoca que esta caiga llevándose consigo a 1 y 9 estos antes de caer al piso son rescatados por 8, este ultimo recoge su lanza con la que ataco anterior mente ala bestia y se pone en guardia protegiendo sobretodo a 1

Ellos estaban casi acorralados sin salida ya que detrás estaba la cámara del piloto de el avión (ya que habían caído en las alas de este)La bestia ya se había puesto en guardia estaba completamente lista para atacar ya con el arpón en su lugar, de un momento a otro una sombra arriba en el techo se comenzó a mover con una cuchilla de doble filo en sus manos esta "sombra" salta intentando decapitar ala bestia alada pero gracias a la sombra que proyecta la bestia se da cuenta y empuja a la persona donde estaban 1,8 y 9

-_**¿¡7?!-**_

-Debo intentarlo otra vez-

7 iba a atacar pero esta es herida por el arpón del ave dejando caer así su arma, por suerte este solo le lastimo poco la pierna pero se había atorado en el pantalón de la chica y su herida estaba sangrando

_**-OH diablos- (**_Pensó 7)

Ella estaba siendo arrastrada por el arpón de la bestia por suerte 9 piensa rápido y logra sostener a 7 y atora el filo de el arma para que este evite que el arpona rastre mas a 7 lo que provoca que este vuelva a rosar la herida haciendo la mas profunda aumentando así su hemorragia

-El cable ¡Córtenlo!-

8 actúo rápido ala orden y corto el cable pero el resto de este se va hacia la parte de enfrente del avión provocando que este se atore en los motores propulsores de este que todavía se movían haciendo que la bestia se hiciera para un lado y que lo demás de el avión junto con ella todos se iban a caer 8 se sujeto de su arma que había atorado en el ala mientras 7 se sostenía también de su arma 9 callo e intentando rescatarse se sujeto del arpón que se había enganchado de la pierna de 7 provocando una ves mas que este rozara su la pierna de la chica haciendo que la herida se hiciera mas profunda y su hemorragia aumentara mas 1 había soltado su bastón iba a caer alas fauces de la bestia alada si no hubiera sido por 9 que lo salvo gracias al ya mencionado bastón

-Sujétate 1-

Este hizo caso ala orden pero gracias a su capa la bestia vio una forma de escapar se sujeto de ella haciendo que todos estuvieran al borde de la muerte, por que si no caías alas fauces de la bestia caías desde una altura muy grande 5 se dio cuenta de que había unos cables con energía así podían salvar a sus amigos si los ponían cerca del motor haciendo que este enrollase la cuerda de la bestia

-Los alambres 6-

_**Pues bien hasta aquí le dejo ya que se estaba tornando demasiado largo **_

_**Buahahahaha que mala soy estoy haciendo que 7 se muera de desangrado =) ñacañaca bueno los dejo espero que le halla agradado nos leemos =D**_


	3. Bestia Costurera

_**Continuemos =D con la hemorragia de 7 ñacañaca**_

_**PD: Quise hacer a 6 como a "L" de "Death Note" (Mi amor platónico xD solo que todo manchado de **__**tinta) ya que los dos se asemejan mucho en personalidad **_

* * *

6 y 5 pusieron en contacto los alambres con electricidad con el motor este comenzó a funcionar mas rápido enredando el cable de la bestia pero esta tomo todas sus fuerzas para poderse agarrar de la capa de 1

-¡Tu capa!.....Suéltala ahora-

-¡No puedo!

La bestia levanto sus garras amenazante y mientras esto sucedía la hemorragia de 7 iba empeorando cada vez más

-¡Hazlo ya!-

1 hizo caso ala orden y soltó su capa lo que hizo que la bestia cayera hacia el motor en funcionamiento que la destrozo dejando solo su cabeza, y uno por la fuerza salio disparado literalmente hasta quedar abrazado de 9

-Me debes una capa-

Todos salieron enteros de ahí viendo como la iglesia se quemaba, 7 en los brazos de 9 gracias a su herida 5 traía todo lo que pudo rescatar de ahí mientras 6 se distraía con los pedazos de papel que salían volando de la iglesia mientras todos se dirigían hacia la biblioteca donde se encontraban los mellizos, sin saber que otra de las bestias los estaba observando desde el aire….Llegando ala biblioteca 5 le dijo a 7 que la curaría

(Bueno esta parte me la invente yo xD)

-7 boy a curarte-

-Si gracias 5-

5 Responde con una sonrisa y responde

-Ve a quitarte ese pantalón

-Pero 5 este es el único que tengo-

A pesar de que 5 era buen chico se le olvidaba que las chicas no son iguales

-Supongo que tendremos que cortarlo o…Que alguien te preste el suyo mientras te curo-

-No te preocupes traigo un short debajo de el pantalón-

-Bien ahora necesito la ayuda de 9 para que te lleve atrás para que te lo quites… ¡9! ¡Necesito tu ayuda aquí!-

-¿Qué pasa 5?-

-Necesito que lleves a 7 atrás para que se cambie ya que la hemorragia esta muy mal y no la quiero forzar a que camine hasta que la cure-

(Haciendo énfasis en esto recordemos que ellos no recuerdan nada más que están enumerados, distinguen entre los sexos y hablar, no tienen perversiones pero si se pueden avergonzar xD, esto no lo había aclarado ya que no era necesario en las partes anteriores ya que no se había solicitado pero mejor dejo esta aclaración para que no haya confusiones)

-Bien-

9 Toma a 7 en brazos para llevarla hacia atrás

-7 te dejare aquí avísame cuando termines para llevarte con 5-

Dijo 9 de espaldas de donde estaba 7, con el ánimo cabizbajo cosa que llamo la atención de 7

-9 ¿Que ocurre?-

9 no contesto

-Ya estoy lista 9-

Este la recoge en brazos con mirando su herida que no habría pasado si no hubiera despertado al "cerebro"

-Lo siento 7-

Fue lo último que le dijo este antes de dejarla con artículos de curación como vendas un desinfectante y una aguja con hilo (para coser heridas) 5 le sonríe a 7 y esta se lo corresponde mientras 9 se alejaba y se dirigía al resto del grupo

-Habrá mas ¿Verdad?-

-Muchos…No estamos a salvo (Dirigiéndose a 8) Sal a vigilar-

Este hizo caso ala orden no sin antes tirarle al suelo el dibujo que estaba haciendo 6

- Buscare un refugio mas seguro-

Esto ocurría mientras 5 terminaba con la curación de 7

-7 ya desinfecte la herida pero ahora necesito coserte para que la herida no se agrande después la vendare por precaución-

-Supongo que dolerá-

-Si pero es mejor que te duela un poco a que se te vuelva abrir la herida-

-Muy bien comienza-

Aunque 7 era una gran guerrera no podía evitar sentirse asustada lo que 5 noto y llamo a 9

(Momento 7 x 9 =D)

-9 Necesito que me ayudes otra vez-

-¿Qué necesitas 5?-

-Necesito que sostengas la mano de 7-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-La boy a coser y creo que necesita apoyo-

Este vio la cara suplicante de 7, decidió hacerlo

-Lista 7-

Ya con el apoyo de 9 7 no se sentía tan mal, 7 apretujaba la mano de 9 con todas sus fuerzas con cada puntada que le daba 5 aunque no se quejaba una lagrima traicionera salio por el ojo izquierdo de ella dando a resaltar que si le dolía y bastante, al instante en el que 5 termino con el suplicio de 7 los gemelos llegaron con un video de el dibujo de 9 haciéndoles entender que ya habían encontrado algo de eso cuando 6 se da cuenta de la proyección y los sigue 5 ayuda a 7 a levantarse ya con la pierna curada y vendada y con su pantalón puesto (xD), los gemelos lo guían hasta donde estaba el libro enorme y ahí abre uno de los libros que estaba ahí dentro de el libro se veía como pasa la vida de un humano a una maquina o a un hombrecillo y en la pagina del lado izquierdo estaba una imagen de lo que parecía ser el talismán 6 lo compara y 9 comienza a interrogar a 6

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué es 6?-

-La fuente-

-¡La cosa que despertó ala maquina!-

-Regresa…Regresa-

-Regresar a ¿Donde?-

-Regresa a…. (Lo interrumpe 1)-

-¡Ciencia obscura!.....¡De que nos sirven estas tonterías…¡Olvídalo!-

-¡Tu sabes algo! (1 lo mira con indiferencia) ¡Que es lo que ocultas!-

-Se que debemos dejar que los males antiguos se pudran… ¡Miren su testamento! ¡Te dije que lo olvidaras…Pero no! (9 se comienza a dar cuenta a donde va todo esto) ¡Siempre estas haciendo preguntas! ¡Demasiadas preguntas inútiles! ¡Probando! ¡Buscando! ¡Igual que 2! ¡Siempre indagando… (Este toma el libro y lo lanza) Todo!-

-Ahora lo se ¡Tu lo mandaste a su muerte!-

-Era un anciano ¡Era débil!-

Todos se sorprenden al oír esto

-Ay veces que uno debe sacrificarse por el bien de muchos-

7 no concordé con esto quiso atacar a 1

-¡Eres un cobarde!-

-¡7!- (grita 9)

7 Ya estaba dispuesta a atacar a 1 con su arma pero al escuchar a 9 se arrepintió y 1 burlándose de ella con una simple sonrisa, 7 simplemente sin saber que hacer sale corriendo de la habitación

-Tu camino nos lleva ala catástrofe-

Eso fue lo último que dijo 1 antes de salir de la habitación

-Debemos volver-

-¿Volver? ¿A dónde?- Dice 5 un tanto conmocionado

-Ala primera habitación…Donde desperté-

Mientras tanto afuera del edificio estaba 8 distrayéndose con un imán que había encontrado. Esta lo ponía en el piso y veía como las cosas metálicas se atraían a el.

Sonidos extraños rodeaban a 8 pero este estaba muy entretenido con su imán hasta que sonó como si alguien se acercara, sin saber que lo asechaba tomo su arma y se dispuso a atacar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo ruido mientras veía las grandes estatuas que estaban afuera se asustaba por el miedo se volteo pero al hacerlo se topo con una silueta de alguien conocido.

Iba a atacarlo pero cuando se acerco se dio cuenta que era ¿2?, con duda este solo bajo su arma mientras veía que 2 se elevaba en el aire, de un momento a otro de la rente de 2 salieron una luces cegadoras como los flashes de las cámaras de los gemelos.

Lo que hicieron estas luces fue cegar a 8 e hipnotizarlo para que no se pudiera defender

Volviendo con 1 el se había alejado de las luces y de los demás mientras decía para si mismo que 9 estaba mal y el estaba bien

-¿Qué no se da cuenta que su camino solo trae problemas…No puede traernos nada bueno!... ¡Se lo que es correcto se lo que es indicado!-

Decía esto mientras pateaba algunos libros tirados sin darse cuenta que alguien o algo lo estaba siguiendo.

De un momento a otro se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos donde 1 estaba y es se percato de ello y que también se había alejado del grupo, mientras que entre los estante y los libros se escuchaban sonidos de que algo se desplazaba pero no con pasos sino arrastrándose lentamente, de pronto una sombría figura sale de una esquina acercándose a 1 este petrificado por el miedo solo se hacia para a tras mientras reconocía que la figura que se le acercaba lentamente era de 2

-No…No….Es imposible….No…..Puede ser-

Decía esto mientras el cadáver de 2 se le acercaba lentamente y de pronto esta figura se alza en el aire y lo ataca de la misma manera que a 8 y lo último que alcanzo a gritar antes de su ataque fue…

-¡NOOOO!-

9 y 5 se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal y decidieron buscarlo

Estaba siendo hipnotizado por las luces que se proyectaban desde la frente de 2 mientras que desde atrás se veía una figura completamente alargada era una cabeza de robot(al mas estilo teirmineitor xD) mientras esta rápidamente lo ataco con una envolviéndolo en hilos hasta el cuello tirandolo al piso ya completamente inmóvil sin poder reaccionar a nada.

Llegaron 5 y 9 pero ya era tarde la bestia tenia a 8 en su interior y a 1 completamente inmovilizado pero cuando ellos quisieron atacar este saco renuevo el cadáver de 2 y los quiso hipnotizar pero 9 actúo rápido y volteo pero 5 no corrió con la misma suerte

-¡No lo mires a los ojos!-

5 estaba apunto de ser completamente hipnotizado pero de pronto una lanza atraviesa el cuerpo de2 provocando que este se atore en un estante salpicando sangre por todos lados, 7 sale desde donde provino la lanza y se dispuso a ir por ella no sin antes intentar ser atacada por las pinzas de la bestia, ella logro esquivar los ataque de la bestia logrando cortar el cuerpo de 2 de la bestia y mientras esto sucedía 9 tenia problemas con 5 ya que a pesar de no estar completamente hipnotizado no reaccionaba

-¡5!-

Al ver que este no respondía solo opto por simple mete tomar un cuchillo de las cosas que traía cargando en la espalda para soltar a 1 cuando se acerco para hacerlo y desatarlo la bestia costurera se dio cuenta y lo ataco mandándolo así lejos de 1 quedando el cuchillo alado de el cuerpo de 1.

7 Estaba preparada para atacar iba a atravesar ala bestia con su arma pero o sorpresa que esta la toma con sus pinzas quitándole el arma estaba apunto de enredarla en hilos, 9 había terminado con su labor de desatar a 1 pero cuando voltea a ver como estaba 7 ella estaba atrapada en las pinzas de la bestia cuando 7 y 9 lo creían todo perdido de un momento a otro una flecha de metal atravesó el único ojo que tenia la bestia 9 volteo a ver quien era y era 5 que había despertado pero eso no libro a 7 de su problema con la bestia , esta ultima actúo rápido e intento amarrar a 7 pero esta se movía mucho y con su único ojo funcional lastimado pues a lo hizo mal pero logro atraparla y cuando se dio cuenta de esto decidió huir sin saber que 9 la perseguía

-¡7!-

-¡9!-

9 Hizo todo lo que pudo para salvar a 7 se aferro ala cola de la bestia costurera pero no se pudo mantener y se soltó

-¡Noo! 7-

Esto sucedía mientras 1 se despertaba de su hipnosis 9 llego corriendo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

-¡Tenemos que ir por ellos!-

-¿Qué?..8…Donde esta 8- decía 1 con angustia

-¡Esa cosa los atrapo los lleva con la maquina!-

-Entonces es tarde…Tenemos….Tenemos que escapar…Debemos encontrar otro refugio-

-¡No mas esconderse ay que ir por ellos!...Todos juntos –

-ya olvidaste tu ¡Enorme fracaso en tu última aventura heroica!-

Mientra ellos discutían 3 y 4 tomaron el arma de 7 y 5 se había acercado al cadáver de 2 que estaba por completo ensangrentado del pecho gracias a que 7 lo atravesó mientras 6 4,3 y 9 se acercaban también lo único que dijo 9 fue…

-No dejare que sufran esto-

* * *

_**Biennn hasta aquí le dejo como me a quedado muy mal muy bien mas o menos pesimo terrible sangriento muy poca violencia que opinan? Ojala que le halla gustado espero sus opiniones **__**¡Nos leemos!**_


	4. Rescatando a 7

_**Continuemos Mujajajajajaja el cuerpo de 2 sigue sangrando y eso que esta muerto soy malvada =) **_

_**Continuando**_

_

* * *

_

-No dejare que sufran esto-

Fue lo ultimo que dijo 9 antes de comenzar a ayudar a los demás a limpiar al cadáver del anciano ensangrentado para después enterrarlo alas afueras de la biblioteca 6 fue consolado por 5 y los gemelos se reconfortaban así mismos, 1 estaba a lo lejos viendo a los demás sufrir sin que el se quedara atrás por que se dio cuenta de que 9 era un mejor líder que el mientras 9 se sumergía en sus pensamientos de arrepentimiento por haber despertado al "cerebro" viendo como la tierra se asentaba en la tumba de 2 antes de partir ala fabrica y entre los escombros y ruinas ellos se escondían de las bestias vigilantes que avisaban ala maquina que ellos estaban cerca.

Después ya cera de la entrada 9 y los demás se escondían detrás de el cadáver de una de las maquinas mientras las maquinas vigilantes pasaban por ahí sin darse cuenta de sus presencias quitando los escombros que ellos habían colocado apropósito para no ser detectados 9 salio seguido por 5. Y antes de partir 9 le dijo a 5

-Ya boy a entrar-

-¡También iré yo!-

-¡No! Te necesito aquí…Si no puedo volver…Destruye la fabrica-

5 se sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que alguien aparte de 2 le decía que lo necesitaba para algo, 9 le hizo un gesto de comprensión a su amigo y salio corriendo hacia unos escombros que estaban mas adelante para cubrirse de las maquinas vigilantes

-¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo?!-Dice 5 con algo de angustia por no saber

Pero después se da cuenta que ay petróleo por todos lados y recordó que había este mismo dentro de la fábrica

-Entonces cuéntanos cual es tu…Brillante plan- Dice 1 con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, alo que 5 contesta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y saca de una de sus cosas una antorcha y unos fósforos y responde

-Un barril de combustible-

9 Se adentraba en la fabrica mientras se escondía en los escombros y en los restos de las maquinas ya sin vida para no ser detectado por unas maquinitas que había creado el "cerebro" que parecían una arañas muy grandes que eran mas o menos del tamaño de un humano pero digo "maquinitas" por que eran 2 veces mas pequeñas que la bestia gato y la costurera, mientras se escondía entre los escombros el veía como la bestia costurera le daba el "cerebro" a 8 completamente atado esta lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acerco hasta donde tenia el talismán y este se abre y le hace lo mismo que a 2.

9 Al ver esto se asusta pero no se queda completamente inmóvil el piensa rápido y antes que la costurera le diera a 7 este toma un pedazo de tela que había en el piso y lo coloca en el foco simulando una cabeza, hace esto por que recuerda que la bestia no ve muy bien ya que 5 le atravesó el ojo con una de sus lanzas después el ata al bastón que sostiene al foco una cuerda y este la coloca entre unas tuercas que giraban rápidamente,

Mientras esto sucedía la bestia casi le entregaba a 7 en las mismas condiciones que 8 atada pero con ciertas cuerdas sueltas ya que la bestia no logro atarla bien y esta se retorcía y no se quedaba y antes que se la entregase al "cerebro" algo llamo su atención era 9

-¡Hey por aquí!-

La bestia oculto a 7 en su interior y se dirigió hasta donde estaba 9 este saca la ya mencionada cabeza improvisada y esta ya que no veía nada bien la comienza a atar y en una de esas ella presiona el botón y este se enciende dejando ver que solo era una cabeza falsa, 9 salio corriendo para el otro lado lo que hizo que la bestia lo siguiera pero olvido ala cabeza falsa que se dirigía hacia las tuercas que daban vueltas escasee enreda y se lleva ala bestia consigo, 9 corre hacia donde esta, esta ultima sube por su cuerpo estirado y lo atraviesa dejando salir a 7 aun atada esta cae a los brazos de 9 cayendo los dos hacia unos escombros mientras que la bestia costurera se enredaba en los engranajes y se destrozaba.

Mientras tanto afuera

-¿Donde están?- Dice 5 con un tono entre angustiado y desesperado en su voz

-El tiempo se agoto ¡Tenemos que hacerlo ahora!- Dice 1 con autoridad y desesperación tomando

La antorcha que traía 5 en sus cosas, el voltea decidido a quitársela

-¡No necesitan mas tiempo!- Dice 5 tomando la antorcha en sus manos

De un momento a otro una luz ilumina a el grupo era una des maquinas vigilantes que se había dado cuente que estaban ahí 5 toma de sus cosas su arpón y lo lanza contra ella esta se atora y 5 comienza a bajar la cuerda que traía el arpón incrustado

-¡Ayuden me a bajarla!-

Todos hacen caso ala orden menos 1 la maquina comienza a sonar su alarma todos comienzan a elevarse junto con la cuerda y una piensa rápido y atora en el barril la cuerda que sobraba de el arpón haciendo que todos cayeran el "cerebro" se dio cuenta de la presencia de 9 y 7 que estaban apunto de salir esta manda a las pequeñas arañas a perseguirlos estos corren dentro del túnel.

Mientras tanto afuera 1 se da cuenta que las arañas ya vienen pero no se da cuenta de la presciencia de 9 y 7

-Ya vienen (dice para sus adentros) ¡Ya vienen!- dice 1 con angustia mientras que los demás estaban heridos por la caída y 5 le pedía ayuda

-¡Ayuda…Ayuda!- Decía 5

Cuando 1 llega cerca de 5 en lugar de ayudarlo a levantarse este le quita la antorcha y los fósforos y la enciende, 5 reúne todas las fuerzas que tiene se levanta para detener a 1

-¡No! ¡Aun no!-

-¡Ay que hacer esto!-

Cuando 5 estaba dispuesto a contestarle a 5 de un momento a otro una voz se oye dentro de el túnel eran 9 y 7

-¡5! ¡Ya vamos!- Dice 9 desde dentro de el túnel

5 le quita la antorcha a 1 y da la orden de que tiren el barril mientras el encendía el combustible que salía de el, pero parecía que tomaron el barril mas grande y mas lleno que pudieron encontrar ya que a pesar de tener el tamaño de un barril normal era muy pesado y estaba lleno tanto así que ni los gemelos 6 pudieron tirarlo hasta que 5 y 1 se les unieron

Mientras tanto dentro del túnel el barril estaba cayendo dentro de el mientras 7 y 9 seguían dentro 7 y 9 iban a toda velocidad 7 empuja a 9 hacia la orilla de el túnel

(lo siento tendré que modificar esta parte ya que lo que hicieron en la peli es imposible para los humanos)

Quedando literalmente abrazados 7 se suelta rápido y comienzan a correr otra vez esta ves se toparon con la maquina vigilante 7 jala a 9 cerca de ella pone su mano hacia delante y con el cuchillo que traía 9 en sus manos este atraviesa ala maquina y logran salir del túnel mientras que el barril caía dentro de la fabrica y lo encendía todo y justo cuando todos habían logrado esconderse un gras estallido provino desde dentro de la fabrica todos se alegraron al ver eso pero después otra explosión se hace presente lo que hace que todos se alejen lo suficiente

* * *

_**Waaaa este me quedo muy corto joja pero no es por que yo quiera si no por la maldita escuela ¬¬ como la odio xD bueno perdón por no continuar y que dicencomo me quedo bien, mal, pesimo, horroroso, blasfemico, una bazofia, muy poca violencia bien espero sus opiniones bye bye ¡Nos leemos!**_


	5. La Perdida

**Un Fic Bastante olvidado por mi, perdonen me encerio ya se me havia olvidado que tenia este fic, Gracias por los que estan leyendo este fic y encerio perdonen a los que lo seguían **

**Bueno sin mas ni mas comencemos**

Después de la gran explosión, el grupo se separa de lo que ahora son ruinas en llamas, todos comenzaron a reir y festejar de que por fin habian derrotado alas maquinas, cerca de donde estaban habia un especie de toca discos pusieron algo de musica y el grupo comenzó a relajarse, 1 se habia quedado viendo a las ruinas, quitándose su sombrero y suspirando aliviado, 3 y4 estaban jugando por ahí tomando fotografias y catalogando cosas 6 y 5 estaban al principio jugando con el toca discos pero después ambos se aburrierion y 5 fue a buscar mas musica, mientras tanto 7 estaba vigilando a los gemelos sentada sobre una llanta de camion ( mas bien de trailer si soy mas exacta) pero 9 la interrumpe

-Viendo que no se lastimen ¿eh?- Dice 9 con algo de ternura en su voz

-Si, bueno siendo tan curiosos creo que es mejor mantenerlos vigilados- 9 Le dedica una sonrisa y se sienta alado de ella,

-Y bien eh…Tu recuerdas algo antes de la guerra- -La verdad no, Lo unico que recuerdo es que una señora de pelo largo y rojo me abrasaba y me decia cosas que no recuerdo, y después de eso una estallido muy grande, y gritos de gente corriendo, despues de eso todo se pone obscuro- -Oh Lo siento- Dice 9 cabizbajo 7 reacciona ante esto y estira una de sus manos para ponerla encima de una de las manos de 9

-Gracias, por salvarnos-

El ve su mano sorprendido por el gesto y entrelaza sus dedos

-No fui solo yo, 5 4 y 3 tambien ayudaron, aunque nadie se compara con lo valiente que fuiste tu 7-

-En..Encerio- dice esta sorprendida por su gesto

-Claro- Dice el con una gran sonrisa, ella al ver esto se sonroja y le dedica una gran sonrisa también y lo abraza, 9 se sorprende por el gesto pero le regresa el abrazo, después esto 7 se separa un poco, pero sus caras aun estan muy cercanas , 9 se sentia raro no savia como catalogar ese sentimiento aun que el solo queria acortar esa distancia entre ellos se fue acercando…

**-****Que es este sentimiento…¿Qué estoy haciendo?...¿Por que me estoy acercando a sus labios?- **Pero todas sus preguntas internas fueron interrumpidas por unos flashes cerca de ellos 9 al darce cuenta de ello abre los ojos encontrándose con una 7 muy enojada y avergonzada y a unos gemelos tomándoles fotos, pero antes de que 7 y 9 Pudieran reaccionar

- ¡Corran, La Maquina sigue viva!- Era 5 que corria por su vida y detrás de el venia La Maquina, que gracias a una gran polvareda solo se veía su ojo y podias escuchar sus horrendos sonidos

-¡5!-Nueve havia salido en rescate de su mejor amigo pero fue 1 quien lo detuvo-No podemos hacer nada muchacho-

Mientras que 5 atrapado entre las garras de la bestia suplicaba por su vida

-¡No, No, Por favor, No!-Pero no sirvió de nada la bestia dejo salir los tres rayos y cuando termino dejo caer el cadáver de 5, y 9 no habia podido evitarlo simplemente miro la escena junto con 1, 7 le habia tapado los ojos a 3 y 4 para que no vieran la horrorosa escena y 6 simplemente retrocedió asustado, pero por mas que quisieran nadie pudo llorar la perdida de 5 ya que la bestia aun queria aniquilarlos a todos, y corrieron alo mas cercano, un puente, La Maquina los siguió lo mas rapido que pudo, y gracias a su peso esta se quedo atascada entre las maderas desgastadas del puente y de pronto 6 dejo de correr haciendo que todos retrasaran su paso

-No, No, Estan atrapados, Estan atrapados dentro de ella- Dijo 6 desesperado intentando regresar hacia la maquina

-No tenemos tiempo para esto 6- Le dice 7

-Vamos 6, Camina- Dice 9 y entre los 2 logran que corra pero antes de poder escapar completamente la maquina atrapo a 6 entre sus garras y lentamente la acerco hacia ella

-Debes volver, ala primera habitación…Ahí se te revelara….La fuente- y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que la maquina le succionara el alma y titara el cadáver

Mientras todos veían hacia abajo por las dos recientes perdidas 1 fue el primero en hablar

-Ay que destruirla-

-¡No!, que no lo escuchaste "Están atrapados dentro"-Dice 9 con desesperación y tristeza en su voz

-¿Qué dices?- Dice 7 aun dudosa

-Aun podriamos rescatarlos-

-9, Ay que destruirla- Dice 7 con dolor en su voz

-Pero aun podemos hacer algo- Dice 9 desesperado

-Ya no podemos hacer nada- Dice 1 serio

-9, Se han ido-

-Es mentira- Dice esto antes de alejarse

-¡9, regresa!-Dice 7

-Deja que se valla- Le dice 1, aunque a 7 lo le agradaba el hecho de estar deacuerdo con 1 esta ves lo que decia 9 era una total locura.

Ya alejado cerca de la casa de donde despertó, no pudo evitar recordar a 5, lo bueno de estar solo es que nadie lo veria llorar, se sentia devastado su mejor amigo y el unico que podia haberle apoyado en esta situación habian fallecido, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y simplemente se dejo caer al suelo, llorando

-**Es por mi culpa por eso, 5,6,…8 y 2 se han…han-** Ya no pudo ni siquiera pensar estaba arrepentido de poner el talismán en la maquina, de haber despertado, de no haberle hecho caso a 1, todo era su culpa y lo savia, lo tenia que solucionar de alguna manera y lo iba a hacer aunque su vida dependiese de ello, después de haber derramado un par de lagrimas mas entro ala casa donde desperto vio las 9 capsulas abiertas y cada una con el numero inscrito en ellas y en medio de la habitación el cadáver del científico con papeles alrededor suyo cubriéndole la cara y algo de su cuerpo y debajo de su mano una pequeña caja de musica que tenia un papelito atado diciendo "9" al ver esto, la levanta y la abre, de ella comienzan a salir una grabacion muy grande del cientifico a blanco y negro, 9 sorprendido tira la caja pero esta siegue abierta y la grabacion continua

"Saludos 9, era una gran promesa mi gran Maquina, se suponia que era una maquina para el progreso, para crear pero era un invento fallido, ya que la maquina nacio puramente de mi intelecto y lo que sabia no era suficiente, mi creación no tenia sentimientos y por ello riesgos ya que no tenia un alma humana y podia ser fácilmente corrompida por aquellos que la tuvieran es por eso que los e rescatado a cada uno de ustedes, ustedes son la salvacion de la humanidad, ya que tienen un alma humana, unidos junto con este talismán podran vencer ala maquina, miralo de cerca y no olvides lo que ves"-

Despues de haber terminado la grabacion 9 se sintio agradecido por lo que habia hecho el cientifico y memorizándose el codigo que le habia mostrado en la grabacion, levanto la caja al dejarla en el escritorio se dio cuenta de unas carpetas la primera simplemente decia "1", al abrirla se dio cuenta de que eran los datos personales de 1 fotos fecha de nacimiento un acta de defunción entre otras cosas, pero no leyo nada mas de que se trataban los papeles y asi vio la de 2,3 y 4, 5 iban en numerados perfectamente y todos contenian lo que antes eran sus identidades hasta que al final llego ala suya, trago saliva no sabia si estaba listo para esto, no sabia si estaba preparado para saber su verdad, su identidad, en verdad queria saber si tenia familia, como se llamaba, como era el en un dia normal antes de la guerra, estiro su mano para levantar la carpeta pero se detuvo

-No, no puedo hacerlo, primero debo solucionar lo que eh hecho-

**Bien se que me ah quedado muy corto ****pero se los compensare suviendo el 6 y ultimo capitulo rapidamente….Bueno nos leemos y espero que lo allan disfrutado**


	6. El Desenlase y La Despedida

**Bien lo prometido es deuda y les traigo este capitulo, jeje espero que lo disfruten**

**Buen sin ****más ni más comencemos (Después de mil años por cierto)**

Salio corriendo de las ruinas del la casa, pero ¿Dónde estaban los demás?, ¿Ya habían muerto?, y si no donde estarían, de pronto un estallido se escucho a lo lejos, sus preguntas habían sido respondidas, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde se escuchaban los estallidos y de pronto logro ver a 7 arriba de un cañón, arriba estaban los gemelos cargándolo con bombas y alado de 7 estaba 1 dándole indicaciones de cuando soltar el cañón

-¡Ya conozco la verdad!- Dice alo lejos 9 intentando detener a sus compañeros y logra subir hacia el cañón deteniendo a 7

-¡Es el científico!- Todos lo miran y se detienen

-Somos los últimos…..Somos los últimos con esencia humana- Dice con voz entrecortada. Decía esto mientras la maquina se acercaba haciendo sonidos parecidos a quejidos y gruñidos de enojo.

-¡Carguen el cañón!- Dice uno seguro de sí mismo, indicándoles a los gemelos que pusieran la bala en el cañón.

-¡Alto, destruirán el talismán!- Dice 9 con seguridad y desesperación

-¡Ya es tarde!- Dice 1 desesperado y empujando a 7 para jalar la palanca, la bala le dio a una "pata" (si es que se les pueden llamar así) de la maquina provocando que se ladeara un poco pero sin lograr destruirla. 1 se da cuenta de esto y se aleja corriendo del cañón, los otros lo siguen, al ir corriendo 7 se da cuenta que ay una especie de casa cubierta de costales de harina en el techo y a lado de la casa.

-¡Corran!- Dice ella con desesperación en su voz, los demás corren detrás de ella mientras la maquina los seguía de cerca, los muchachos se topan con una barda de alambre de púas, se quedan quitos un segundo, no sabían cómo superar el obstáculo, hasta que 7 salta el obstáculo, los demás la siguen, los gemelos algo torpes tropezándose en el intento, siendo ayudados por 9.

La Máquina intentando atraparlos pisa la barda enredándose en el quedando inmovilizada, los chicos entran a la casa, cansados llegan a refugiarse detrás de unas cajas llenas de explosivos. 9 fue el primero en refugiarse indicándole a los demás donde.

-¡Por aquí!- Dice 9 con cansancio en su voz, cuando llega el último, comienza su explicación.

-Tenemos que quitarle el talismán a la máquina- Dice 9 dibujando lo mejor posible el talismán mientras continuaba la explicación -Lo usaremos contra ella, la atraeré hacia mi será su oportunidad de….-

-¡No! Por favor no lo hagas y si estas equivocado- Dice 7 interrumpiendo a 9 en su explicación.

-Les diré como usarlo, está bien todo- Dice 9 intentando calmar a 7 tomándola de los hombros, cuando la suelta continua con su explicación, mientras La Máquina continuaba forcejeando con el alambre de púas.

-Esta es la secuencia….- Dice 9 indicando las ranuras correspondientes, mientras La Máquina se desesperó y comenzó a escanear con un sensor infrarrojo para detectar a los 5 humanos, cuando los detecto les lanzo una llamarada de fuego que provoco que los explosivos se comenzaran a incendiar, cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta comenzaron a correr, pero ya era tarde unas granadas explotaron antes de que todos pudieran salir y todos salieron disparados en distintas direcciones, 9 choco contra el suelo frio, 7 se estrelló contra un edificio, lanzando su casco lejos de ella, los gemelos, para su suerte cayeron en unos costales de arena, pero cuando se habían dado cuenta de que 7 estaba lastimada corrieron en su ayuda y 1 quedo en el firmamento cayendo boca abajo, rompiéndose la muñeca y la mano.

9 se levantó golpeado y con raspones en su cuello y mejillas, quedando de espaldas contra La Máquina que había logrado alcanzarlos, pero aun lo suficientemente lejos como para que 9 se acercara, decidido a enfrentarla, dio un paso enfrente, mientras 7 con la conciencia ya recuperada decidió detenerlo.

-¡No!- Grita 7 mientras se aleja de los gemelos corriendo y llega con 9 tomándolo del brazo intentando detenerlo.

-¡Por favor te necesitamos para hacer esto!- Dice la chica mientras lo ve directamente a los ojos.

-Murieron por mi culpa, yo empecé esto y ahora lo terminare- Dice tranquilo 9 mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de 7 y con la otra la toma del mentón.

-7- La llama el, la chica no alcanzó ni a mirarle bien cuando 9 ya le estaba besando, el beso fue pequeño y fugas y antes de irse le dio una última mirada y le sonrió.

9 se acercaba cada vez más a La Máquina, está ya preparada para absorber su alma, 9 al igual que La Máquina cerro sus ojos para prepararse para el impacto, mientras 1 veía 9 prepararse para ser asesinado.

-No nos dejaron nada, ¡Nada! Porque tenemos que enmendar sus errores, a veces uno tiene que sacrificarse- Dice 1 antes de correr y empujar a 9

-¡NO!- 1 es atrapado por el rayo de La Máquina, mientras su alma era absorbida 9 se dio cuenta que había una sonrisa en su boca. Después de segundos que le parecieron una eternidad el chico castaño corrió y junto todas sus fuerzas para quitarle el talismán, cuando lo logro salió disparado al suelo.

La Máquina con lo que le restaban de fuerzas intento absorber el alma de 9, pero este fue mucho más rápido e hiso la secuencia en el talismán, este se abrió y le robo a La Máquina todas las almas de sus amigos, pero cuando la última cayo la maquina se destruyó por completo, 9 intento huir antes de que el "cadáver" le cayera encima pero no lo logro y quedo atrapado entre las entrañas del cadáver de La Máquina.

7 intento ayudarlo pero los gemelos la detuvieron, ella logro soltarse de su agarre y fue en ayuda de 9, removió escombros hasta que hayo a 9 tendido en el suelo, al voltearlo se da cuenta que esta inconsciente.

7 ya daba por muerto a 9 tendido en sus brazos, cerró los ojos intentando no llorar al volver a abrirlos se dio cuenta de que 9 estaba reaccionando, él se levanta, ella y los gemelos le sonríen y ella abraza a 9

-¡Lo conseguiste!- Le dice 7 a 9 mientras lo soltaba, mientras se separaban 9 la mira con desilusión y le dice

-No, no lo conseguí, aun no- Dice 9 mostrándole el talismán a 7.

Después de ayudarle a 9 a incorporarse caminaron hacia lo que los 4 recordaban como el "centro" de la ciudad, ahí cavaron tumbas para conmemorar a sus amigos, las 5 tumbas tenían los números de los que se habían ido, ya que no habían conseguido los cadáveres de todos los demás así que solo cavaron una especie de estrella y encada pico los números de cada uno de los fallecidos y desde el centro hasta las puntas combustible.

9 miro por última ves el número de su mejor amigo antes de voltear hacia atrás y ver a 7 y a los mellizos, los miro con una cara de inseguridad, antes de voltear su vista hacia el talismán

-¿**Y si me equivoco?...Espero que no- **pensó antes de presionar las ranuras correspondientes

El talismán comenzó a brillar y mientras se abría temblaba, gracias a esto se le cayó a 9 de las manos y cayó en medio de donde estaban los 4 humanos restantes, el talismán se abre por completo y su brillo se vuelve más verde.

El primero en "Salir" es 8 exactamente igual a como era en vida solo que transparente y completamente ver y su número se podía ver perfectamente, 8 les dedica una sonrisa a los demás a lo que los otros le corresponden, en segundo es 6 que los saluda moviendo hacia los lados su mano, los mellizos le respondes con el mismo movimiento pero más acelerado con unas grandes sonrisas en sus bocas, mientras 7 solo mueve un poco su mano también con una sonrisa.

6 le sonríe a 8 y lo toma de la mano para llevarlo a su lugar correspondiente, el tercero en salir es 2, 9 con una gran sonrisa lo ve 2 le corresponde y le deja el paso a 5 que ve tímidamente a todos los demás, 9 no podía contenerse ni de la emoción ni las lágrimas, al verlos decidió disculparse con 2 y despedirse de su mejor amigo.

-2 yo…Lo lamento tanto- dice 9 con lágrimas en sus ojos

-No te preocupes muchacho, todo salió bien gracias a ti- Le dice 2 con compasión en sus ojos y antes de irse a donde estaba su número le pone la mano en el hombro a 5 y le asiente antes de irse

-5 yo…Quiero disculparme, te cause muchos problemas y gracias a mi tu…tu- Dice 9 con voz entre cortada por el llanto.

-9- Dice 5 calmado mientras toma de los hombros- No te preocupes para eso son los amigos, 9 lo ve algo sorprendido y abrasa al espíritu de 5 él le corresponde y se separan al ver a 1 salir del talismán. 9 se separa de 5 para también darle las gracias a 1

-1 Muchas gracias me…Me salvaste la vida y…-

-Shh muchacho no ay nada que agradecer- Le dice 1 con una gran sonrisa mientras le pone su mano derecha sobre el hombro, le dedica otra gran sonrisa a 9 antes de irse a donde estaba su número. 5 se quedó frente a su número, mientras veía como los demás se elevaban al cielo, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras veía a 9 y a los demás, nueve le quiso decir algo antes de irse, pero no mejor se quedó callado, le dedico una sonrisa para que se fuera tranquilo, 5 asintió y se elevó en los cielos junto con los demás. 7 le tomo de la mano a 9.

-Son libres ahora- La dice 7 en la oreja a 9, a lo que este sonríe mientras veía como los demás se acercaban a las nubes y se fundían con ellas, causando que un gran estruendo se escuchara y comenzaran a caer gotas, de algo que parecía agua, los mellizos se acercaron a 9 y a 7 y también miraron al cielo sorprendidos.

-¿Y que pasara ahora?- Le dice 7 a 9 con duda

- No lo sé, pero este mundo ahora es nuestro, es lo que ágamos de el- Dice 9 con calma mirando como las gotas caían libremente por su cara relajándose y por fin sintiéndose libre…

**Extras: Los Documentos**

_Nota: "defunción" es cuando ya los familiares o los rescatistas los dieron por muertos ,no se sabe de que año pero si la fecha._

_1_

_Nombre real: Delvert Letterman_

_Edad: 58_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Trabajo: Político (retirado)/Religioso líder de la iglesia de San patricio _

_Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de enero _

_Fecha de desaparición: 5 de mayo _

_Fecha de defunción: 6 de noviembre_

_Descripción:__ Hombre mayor sin problemas de salud, canoso, tés blanca ojos cafés mide 1.69 _

_Familia:_

_esposa: Emily Letterman _

_Edad: 54_

_Trabajo: Ama de casa_

_Estado: Fallecida_

_Hijo__s: Marian y Emily Letterman_

_Edades: 13 y 15 años (respectivamente)_

_Estado: Desaparecidas (no se encontraron los cuerpos)_

_2_

_Nombre real : John Colleman_

_Edad: 60 _

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Trabajo: __Reparación de telas y zapatos _

_Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de Febrero _

_Fecha de desaparición: 5 de Mayo_

_Fecha de defunción: 6 de noviembre_

_Descripción: Hombre mayor con un poco de miopía pero sin problemas de salud, ojos azules tés algo moreno/claro, cabello canoso mide 1.62 _

_Familia: _

_Esposa: Lena Colleman (Fallecida desde antes de la guerra con 43años de edad)_

_Hijos: Ninguno _

_3 y 4_

_Nombres reales: Erick y Lila Water_

_Edad: 13 años_

_Sexo: Masculino y Femenino ( Respectivamente)_

_Trabajo: Estudiaban la secundaria _

_Fecha de nacimiento: 3 y 4 de Marzo (Parto gemelar (11:59-12:1__) con nacimientos separados por 2 min. 30 seg.) _

_Fecha de desaparición: 5 de Mayo_

_Fecha de defunción: 6 de noviembre_

_Descripciones: Cabello castaño (ambos con el pelo corto), tés blanca, altura 1.57, sin problemas de salud, solo algo nerviosos, mudos, mas no sordos, se comunican con lenguaje de mudos, ojos color miel. _

_Familia:_

_Padres: Mary y William Water_

_Edades : 40 y 43 ( respectivamente)_

_Trabajos: Expertos en investigación y licenciatura en filosofía y letras _

_Estado: Madre desaparecida padre fallecido _

_Hermanos: Desconocido _

_5_

_Nombre real: David Crumb_

_Edad: 17_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Trabajo: Estudiaba la preparatoria _

_Descripción: Pelirrojo cabello corto, pero el flequillo más largo de lo normal, altura 1.80 ajos azules, tés blanca con un poco de pecas, pero son casi invisibles, algo tímido pero no tiene problemas para relacionarse, no tiene problemas de salud. _

_Fecha de nacimiento: 5 de Mayo (Mismo día de desaparición gracias un comando que separo por accidente a la familia)_

_Fecha de desaparición: 5 de Mayo_

_Fecha de defunción: 6 de noviembre_

_Familia:_

_Padres: Billy y Sally Crumb_

_Sexo: Masculino y femenino (Respectivamente)_

_Trabajos: Astrónomo y Medico(Respectivamente)_

_Hermanos: Billy JR Crumb _

_Edad: 7_

_Estado: Desaparecido (No se encontró el cuerpo, solo sangre del pequeño y un juguete)_

_6_

_Nombre real: Gregory Black_

_Edad: 15_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Trabajo: Estudiaba la secundaria_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de Junio_

_Fecha de desaparición: 5 de Mayo_

_Fecha de defunción: 6 de noviembre_

_Descripción: Cabello completamente negro, ojos obscuros, tés blanca/ pálida, introvertido y muy callado , sin problemas de salud, mide 1.63 _

_Familia:_

_Padres: (Solo la madre) Julian Black_

_Edad : 45_

_Sexo: Femenino_

_Trabajo: Artista de arte moderno y pintura abstracta en tinta china_

_Estado: Fallecida (Gracias a una granada humana) _

_Hermanos: Desconocido_

_7_

_Nombre real: Marina Crostwoll_

_Edad: 16_

_Sexo: femenino_

_Trabajo: estudiaba la preparatoria_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 7 de Julio_

_Fecha de desaparición: 5 de Mayo_

_Fecha de defunción: 6 de noviembre_

_Descripcion :Cabello corto, castaña (Casi pelirroja), tés blanca ( mucho) mas no palida, sin problemas de salud, mide 1.60, ojos verdes . _

_Familia: _

_Padres: (Solo la madre) Elyaneth Crostwoll_

_Sexo: femenino_

_Edad: 46_

_Estado: Fallecida (Explosión conjunta entre dos bombas una enemiga y la otra humana) _

_Hermanos: Victoria Crostwoll_

_Edad: 10_

_Estado: Fallecida_

_8_

_Nombre real: Robert Corgan_

_Edad: 20_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Trabajo: Guarda espaldas y policía privado_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 8 de agosto_

_Fecha de desaparición: 5 de Mayo_

_Fecha de defunción: 6 de noviembre_

_Descripcion: Fuerte y muy alto 2 M. tés blanca, castaño ojos cafés, sin problemas de salud, un poco torpe, __buen confidente y aliado( aunque agresivo en algunos casos). _

_Familia: Solo un hermano (Fue criado en un orfanato)_

_Christian Corgan _

_Edad: 18_

_Estado: No se sabe (Fue reclutado por las fuerzas armadas y se perdió contacto con el)_

_9_

_Nombre real: Eliot __Eckhart_

_Edad: 17_

_Sexo Masculino_

_Trabajo: Estudiaba la preparatoria_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 9 de septiembre_

_Fecha de desaparición: 5 de Mayo_

_Fecha de defunción: 6 de noviembre_

_Descripcion: Castaño, ojos azules, mide 1.83 sin problemas de salud, muy amigable, inocente, mas no tonto, tés blanca. _

_Familia: _

_Padres: Eliot y Eva Eckhart_

_Edades: 47 y 45_

_Sexo: Masculino y femenino _

_Estado: Fallecidos (Asesinados por una maquina)_

_Hermanos: Ninguno _

_El profesor jamás dijo como y donde encontró al grupo de chicos y nunca documento algo más de él._

_FIN_

_**AY POR FIN! TERMINE GRACIAS A DION BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y ESPECIALES AGRADECIMIENTOS A **_

_**HIM 666YGIR Y A NADIA BLAK QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVIERON SIGUIENDO ESTE FIC LAMENTO DEVERAS LA TARDANSA ENCERIO! PERO NO TENGO PERDON SOLO ESPERO QUE AYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE FIC QUE MAS QUE FIC ES UNA "VERCION" MAS HUMANA DE "9" BUENO ESPERO QUE LO AYAN DISFRUTADO Y SINO DIGANMELO CON UN REVIEW GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO FIC**_

_**ATTE: CANDY**_


End file.
